Falling through the cracks
by I.Am.The.Best.Ever
Summary: Aria found Ezra kissing another and don't know what really happened or does she
1. Chapter 1

**Falling Through the Cracks**

Its been 2 weeks since Ezra proposed to Aria and she was planning her wedding in her head the wedding was a fantasy but in real life a modern one she loved Ezra and Ezra loved her. When she woke up she found Ezra on the couch with Spencer Hastings Hanna Marin and Emily Fields hey guys what are you doing here I invited them here Ezra explained alright Aria said there planning the wedding Ezra told her im in charge of booking the honey moon church cake and that stuff Spencer said im in charge of food Hanna said im helping Spencer Emily told Aria after that it was a rush Ezra left for work Aria started to cook and the girl were busy at planning the wedding Aria told them she was going to pick up some grocery's so she got dressed and got her purse and went and unlocked her car and went to wall-mart she saw Ezra she tried to get his attention the she saw MERIDETH she got on Ezra there foreheads touched then they kissed EZRA Aria screamed how how could you she said and ran away Ezra ran after her she kissed me I didn't kiss her yeah right you enjoyed it I bet I didn't Ezra said leave me alone Ezra im not talking to you she got into her car and drove away to Hanna's house Hanna could tell she was crying what's wrong Hanna asked Ezra and I broke up so the weddings off why did you brake up Hanna asked he he kissed Meredith so we broke up oh Aria im so sorry the Hanna got a text from Spencer did u here about Ezra and Aria Hanna texted back yea she at my house tell Emily to come over buy movies ice cream and a bunch of other things ok Spencer texted back ok twenty mins later they had everything movies and stuff oh Aria were all sorry said the girls its not your fault we broke up lets watch movies.

Back at Ezra's

Ezra knew he had made a mistake but he wasn't lying about kissing her Meredith kissed him Ezra had to apologize but how he needed to do something special for Aria he loved Aria he thought about it he messed up what to do what to do he couldn't just call and say sorry that's not good enough then Meredith walked in sorry about breaking you and aria up I didn't mean to I heard you two were engaged I am sorry you know I just couldn't help it your lips your hair your eyes your I get I get it stop now Ezra said okay Meredith said bye and she left Ezra laid there lid down on his couch all he could do was stare at the ceiling then his cell phone started to ring it was Aria thank the lord Aria he said I messed up im so sorry forgive me I do forgive but the wedding is cancelled plus we need time apart okay Ezra was holding back the tears alright he said and hung up this was the first time he cried since his fathers funeral which was when he was 10 years old Ezra felt stupid he heard a knock at the door he opened it was his sister Joy Ezra she said I have the perfect dress for the wedding there's no wedding Joy WHAT! Joy said what happened im not talking about it okay Joi said with puppy dog eyes okay Joy this girl Meredith kissed me and Aria saw that's it okay CHEATER CHEATER YOUR CHEATER Joy screeched im not Ezra yelled Joy was about to cry then Ezra said dinner my treat at snookers Joy looked up yay! So they went to snookers Ezra had Aria's favourite a cheese burger and fires with Pepsi and a shot of vodka Joy had a plate of fries and two chicken wraps when that was over Joy went to see Aria

At Hanna's house

Joy knocked on Hanna's door Aria im sorry about the brake up but when Aria looked at her Aria looked like a chick who hated life OH ARIA what happened she's upset Joy go away joy felt alone so she left Aria needed help she missed Ezra but the question was did Ezra miss her?


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The next day Aria woke up and left for a job interview at Hollis principal Jones said hello you must be Aria Montgomery yes that's me Aria said well Aria you have a great resume good grades that's what we look for in our employees you got the job said principal Jones REALLY Aria said excitedly really said principal Jones. When Aria left she saw Ezra he was the one you told her to get a job form Hollis he Also worked there so it was going to be awkward hello Ezra said hi Aria said as she pushed past him Ezra stared at her as she walked she got into her car and drove to Hanna's house when she got there Hanna and the girls were there hey said Hanna hey Aria said back so did you make up with Ezra no I didn't I got a job at Hollis before Hanna could say anything Spencer piped up that's great yeah whatever Aria said when she left at 9:00 she went to visit her mom but her mom didn't want to see her so she asked Hanna if she could stay again Hanna said yeah. They ate chips drank Pepsi and fell asleep.

At Ezra's

Ezra tried to work out apologies in the mirror Aria look I'm sorry please forgive me no not that one um Aria I love you I miss I want you back he decided to write a letter to her it read:

Dear Aria: Aria I love you and miss you and want you to come back I've placed the wedding ring in here and I'm so sorry –Ezra

At Hanna's

Hanna came in from her job Aria was there mail Hanna said it was from Ezra she read it but sent back the ring she couldn't marry him she said tomorrow I go to Hollis and teach in a classroom next to Ezra's I can't believe I took that job Hanna said you took that for good money and you know that I do but you know that I will be awkward I know Hanna said just try to overcome that okay alright Aria said. So the next day she went to Hollis saw Ezra but yet he never spoke to her she was teaching her class it was art at 3 she left Ezra was waiting at her car what do you want Ezra Aria asked you Ezra said well not going to happen Aria yelled and got in her car then her phone rang hey Aria I never thought you would reject him –A god Aria thought she was done with –A she called Hanna and told her that –A texted her Hanna said ignore –A but Aria couldn't she just couldn't -A was going to tell Ezra her secrets that was hard to forget

At Ezra's

Aria went to Ezra's to make up when she walked in the apartment she saw Ezra on the couch with Meredith Ezra Aria said with tears I thought you loved me not her Aria ran out crying Ezra chased after her ARIA he yelled ARIA WAIT why Aria asked why wait for you when you love Meredith marry Meredith okay whatever satisfies you okay Aria I want you Ezra said but it was too late Aria was gone he messed up again and Meredith was satisfied to by the look on her face oh Ezra I saw her in the window so that's why I shut the curtain Meredith laughed Meredith I love Aria not you if I could have Aria back I would leap at the chance but you ruined it again so what next you're going to get her into a car crash Meredith liked the idea of that but she didn't say a word she just left the apartment and sped off towards Aria and BAM!


End file.
